Initials
by kenziepaige8818
Summary: This is something that I think would've been cute in a certain scene in Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports even though it is most unFanglike. Just a cute short Fax story!
1. Chapter 1

_He laughed at me, then pointed at the woods outside the window. "Pick a tree. Ill go carve our initials in it."_

_ Barely suppressing a shriek of rage, I flung myself down the hall and into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind me. _

_ My superacute raptor hearing couldn't help registering his chuckles outside. _

Fang POV:

I couldn't help the humor in the situation. It wasn't my fault that Max looooved me. Well, at least when she's on valium she does. Suddenly, I could faintly hear her crying in the bathroom. I didn't think my teasing would make her that upset. I reached out my hand to knock on the door but then thought better of it. I was smart enough to know not to bother Max when she was like this. I really didn't feel like being screamed at and having the crap beat out of me so I left her be.

I stared outside at the forest, beginning to laugh again at my initials joke. I wish I could just tell Max how I feel. How her existence gives me a reason to live. How her beauty is so indescribable. How kissing her shoots electricity throughout my entire body. How I love her. But she's so closed off and reserved sometimes that its almost impossible to say these things. At that moment I decided to do something that was so unlike me. I grabbed a knife, opened the back door, and headed towards the forest.

I walked around for five minutes until I found the perfect tree. It was tall and appeared to be very old. I took the kitchen knife and very carefully carved M+F into the bark. I even drew a heart with wings around it. I know what you're thinking, "Oh Fang, you big softie." All I got to say to that is shut it. I ran my hand over the initials and felt myself smile. Maybe someday I would show it to Max. Maybe we would come back here and I could find the tree with our initials carved into it. Just maybe... That is if the world doesn't end first.


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV:

I rubbed my eyes which were still wet from my pathetic weep fest in the bathroom. Stupid Fang. Initials carved in a tree? Yeah, that'll be the day. Speaking of which, where was that winged idiot? I walked down the hall and looked in all the rooms. No Fang. I headed to the back door and saw him walking in. He looked at me in acknowledgment and I glared at him, still ticked. He shrugged and took a seat up on the counter. "So, where you been?" I asked him. "Went for a walk." he answered, face as impassive as ever. I couldn't push away my anger so I just said that taking a walk sounded like a good idea and strode out the door.

I wasn't in the mood to be airborne. I headed in to the forest so that I could have time to cool down. I looked down at my left hand. So useless and limp. I couldn't stand the fact that I now had an area where I would be completely vulnerable. "Your hand isn't your only vulnerable area." Oh great, the infamous voice was back. "What're you talking about?" I snarled inside my head. It actually answered, which is very rare. "Your heart seems to be pretty vulnerable lately as well." I felt my face flare up. The voice was referring to Fang. I mean we had kissed and I had liked it...but Fang's my best friend and that's all. Well at least that had been the case up until recently. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like if I gave in to my feelings. I came to the conclusion that it would either be A:Totally amazing, or B: Completely catastrophic. The catastrophic part was enough for me to continue to bury the feelings. The whole thing totally sucks. Even though he would never admit it, I know I'm hurting Fang. Sorry, but I just don't have the courage to enter into a romantic relationship with the guy. I sat down in front of the tree behind me. It was super tall and looked extremely old. Suddenly my raptor like vision detected something engraved into the bark. M+F inside of a heart with wings bored into my eyes. I ran my hand over it and found myself smiling. Then a second later, tears were prickling in the corner of my eyes. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried for the second time that day. When I get back to the house I'm going to hug Fang, maybe even kiss him. Then after that, I'm going to kill him. How loving am I right?


End file.
